An Interesting Case
by Brezza
Summary: "Ella, que perfectamente podría personificar egoísmo, indiferencia, incluso crueldad, pero que aun así el la quería… quizá porque creía ver algo detrás de tantas mascaras." :·:Paul/Rachel:·:


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la trama si.

**Notas: **participa en el reto "Sácale el jugo al OoC" del foro el lobo, la oveja y el león.

An Interesting Case

No debía estar allí, lo tenia claro. Pero irse ya no era una opción.

Paul la vio caminar, contoneando sus caderas y noto como se quedaba embobado viéndola, ella, que perfectamente podría personificar egoísmo, indiferencia, incluso crueldad, pero que aun así el la quería… quizá porque creía ver _algo_ detrás de tantas mascaras.

Todos eran consientes de la belleza desmesurada que la coronaba, demasiado evidente para no reparar en ella, su suave y tersa piel cobriza, sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros, su curvilínea figura y sus ojos…

Los ojos de Rachel Black eran lo único que no encajaba.

Estaban tan vacíos y sin vida, el único sentimiento que afloraba en ellos era la arrogancia. Era de esperarse que hablaran mal de ella.

Su hermanita, Ivanna, se había puesto histérica al descubrir porque Paul volvía como ido todos los días, pues a pesar de solo ser una recién llegada, desde el primer momento supo que Rachel no era mas que una arpía.

Paul se había puesto levemente melancólico después de aquella charla con su hermanita, hacia mas de una semana, pero mas que nada por que sabia que tenia razón, el nunca hubiera pensado en alguien como Rachel como mas que una vana diversión, pero por azares del destino el había sido condenado a amar incondicionalmente a alguien que, posiblemente, siquiera recordara su existencia, pero el destino ya había decidido y no había nada que hacer.

La vio alejarse con su paso enérgico y candente, aquel que lo tenía hipnotizado. La siguió sin preocuparse si alguien lo veía mal o no, de todas formas la única persona que le interesaba no sabia que alguien la seguía con un inmenso amor desbordando sin recato… Se reprendió a si mismo casi automáticamente, le daba asco pensar que el hubiera sido capaz de procesar un par de palabras tan cursis, pero estaba seguro que por culpa de su tormento personal las tendría en la cabeza sin importar todo lo que le asqueara.

Salieron de aquel trémulo subterráneo, caminaron unas cuentas cuadras hasta llegar a un parque, en el cual Rachel se sentó en un pequeño banco, Paul para verla mejor se subió a un árbol con su agilidad lobuna.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí arriba, quizá horas, y no le importaba. Ella seguía allí sentada sin inmutarse a las miradas o a las ráfagas de viento, sin sonreír, con la apariencia de una impecable estatua hecha bajo las manos de alguien como Miguel Ángel o Da Vinci.

No noto cuando fue que el cielo se oscureció, pero de repente su Rachel estaba de pie en medio de la oscuridad, parecía que buscaba a alguien. Intrigado, Paul se acerco un poco mas, cuidando no hacerse escuchar, vio como una figura masculina salía de entre los árboles, llamando por completo la atención de Rachel que la miro con indiferencia y le dijo algo en un susurro que si no fuera por su agudo oído jamás hubiera llegado a escuchar.

-Erik, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, o al menos no para ti-dijo Rachel despectivamente

-Pequeña, sabes que no me gusta cuando pones esos tonitos- menciono el aludido mezclando una fingida dulzura con algo que Paul no supo reconocer, pero encontraba repulsivo.

El tipo ese se fue acercando lentamente a Rachel, aunque esta se encontrara reacia a tenerlo demasiado cerca, ya estaban solo a unas pulgadas de distancia. Quiso arrancarle la cabeza cuando vio como la tomaba bruscamente de la nuca y la besaba de forma desprolija e impetuosa. Paul comenzó a convulsionar violentamente cayendo del árbol, pero sin hacer demasiado ruido que, de todas formas, no hubiera sido escuchado por los únicos dos presentes.

Sentía como algo se rompía en su interior y al mismo tiempo se mezclaba con aquella incontrolable furia, sabia que podía dañar a su Rachel si daba un paso en falso, pero ya estaba caminando hacia allí con la mente fija en acabar con aquel que había osado tocar los labios de _su_ Rachel.

Sus sentidos estaban nublados, pero pudo notar que Rachel se resistía a aquel beso con expresión de repugnancia para luego empujar con todas sus fuerzas al individuo que la tenia presa entre sus brazos

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero mas de ti-dijo escupiendo las palabras y mirándolo con desprecio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me has citado, amor?-pregunto Erik intentando disimular su enfado, pero rastros de este se filtraban en su voz inevitablemente.

-Es un trabajo, supuse que te darías cuenta- le espeto siseante mientras le aventaba un paquete minuciosamente envuelto.

-Oh, mi Rachel, sabes que no te puedes resistir a mi-declaro Erik arrogante, seguro de si mismo porque, había que admitirlo, el tipo era _demasiado_ guapo.

-¿Sabes algo? Puedes irte a la mierda –propuso Rachel mordazmente mientras se daba vuelta.

-Tu no te iras, primor-dijo persuasivamente, pero la chica le ignoro.

-He dicho que no te iras, ¿entendiste?- repitió, esta vez con voz dura sin molestarse en ocultar su fastidio, rápidamente se acerco y la tomo del brazo, Rachel compuso por unos segundos un semblante de dolor cosa que Paul no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Se acerco velozmente y enseguida alejo a Rachel para luego aventar con todas sus fuerzas a Erik contra el piso, algo crujió, una sonrisa de satisfacción cubrió sus facciones por unos segundos al saberlo herido, pero rápidamente volvió a dominarlo la furia. Estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que todavía no había entrado en fase era por Rachel, sabia lo que Sam había hecho y no estaba dispuesto a ocasionarle el mismo daño a Rachel, pero controlarse era tan difícil…

Paul miraba iracundo a Erik quien se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, pero no se fijo en que su espectadora no había podido mas que componer una genuina expresión de sorpresa y alivio, su "salvador" se enfrentaba a Erik sin medir sus fuerzas, pero a pesar de sentirse asustada quería, no, necesitaba saber quien era aquel chico.

Rachel se acerco a Paul y con su pequeña mano le toco el hombro y luego el rostro, acariciándolo. Paul inmediatamente gruño de placer al sentir el suave tacto en su rostro, el cual actúo como un analgésico para su furia, apaciguándola hasta que esta abandono completamente al chico quien lentamente volteo a ver a la responsable de este hecho.

Aun presa de su parte animal, pero conciente de quien era, la tomo delicadamente de la muñeca y la acerco a sus labios en un beso suave y lento que rápidamente aumento en intensidad. Era un poco borroso el resto, pero estaban seguros de cómo había concluido: Cuando Paul y Rachel se separaron solo podían concentrarse en el otro, por lo que no notaron que Erik se había ido cojeando de allí, aterrado.

Sus miradas se concentraron en la del otro buscando hasta el mas mínimo detalle, Paul se encontraba mas que dichoso, no solo por haber besado a su Diosa, sino por creer atisbar algún empolvado sentimiento en los ojos de la chica.

Por su parte, Rachel estaba confundida, sobresaltada e impresionada por aquel beso que le había mostrado cosas que no recordaba sentir hacia mucho tiempo, pero estaba determinada a no mostrar flaqueza alguna, se separo de Paul lentamente y volvió a cubrirse de sus infalibles paredes de hielo.

-Nos vemos - afirmo, porque no se lo estaba preguntando, ella quería hacerlo, ella lo haría.

-Claro, mi _Lady_ -dijo Paul conteniendo todos sus deseos de volver a besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos dejando, apropósito, a Rachel con la palabra en la boca. Esta se ruborizo sin entender nada, nadie le cortaba el habla porque ella era Rachel Black, después de todo.

Pero aquel misterioso chico ya se había ido sembrándole en lo mas profundo de su alma algo parecido a la curiosidad, el era interesante, mas interesante que la mayoría de las cosas que le habían tocado en la vida.

Porque aunque Rachel no lo aceptara, la curiosidad no te hace sentir un calor en el pecho, ni fuego en los labios…

Pero, claro esta, el destino se hace cargo de esas cosas.

**¿Les gusta? Dejen reviews con su opinión, me gustaría saber que les parece, alguna sugerencia, tomatazos o algo así.**

**Salu2!**


End file.
